jensandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
HG Chars
Lea Fredericks Lea Fredericks Daughter of the Net-Maker of District 2 (This Character Belongs to Jenna) Personality Personality Quiet and shy, she has a hard time thinking up of things to stay and is a bit scatter-minded. She usually prefers solitude because of this, but doesn't mind a few people. She's very gentle and wouldn't hurt a fly, and is a strict vegetarian, and a definite tree-hugger. She loves the beach and has a nervous tick she does when panicked, making pretend knots in her fingers from years making nets. |- | Other |- | |} History History Henri Fredericks was a merchant's son, and May was the daughter of a rich fisherman. They fell in love, and were always cushioned by money. They had Lea and Vivian, and May taught them both how to fish and skin it, bone it and such, and Henri taught them his trade, and the small, quiet family grew up peacefully, with never much excitement. Appearance Appearance Long, thin brown hair and shifting, soft blue eyes. She's a bit shorter than average and very lithe, flexible and skinny. Tumblr lu6wcsfAxj1r3alq1o1 500 large.jpg Lea.jpg L1.jpg Tumblr lznfdna9OF1rou0q8o1 500 large.jpg Lea5.jpg Lea6.jpg Lea7.jpg Lea8.jpg Lea9.jpg Lea10.jpg Possessions Possessions WIP Statistics Statistics Relationships Relationships Aubree Gray Aubree Gray Lumberjack of District 7 (This Character Belongs to Jenna) Personality Personality Sarcastic, moody, bold and insensitive. She doesn't care much about other people's feelings, and isn't very sensitive or helpful, really only thinking for herself. Aubree is obnoxious, seemingly quite oblivious to other people, but somewhere deep inside several shells and layers she constructed to protect herself she remembers how to love. She's very butch, and you'll rarely find her in a dress or skirt. |- | Other |- | |} History History Denise Gray was married to Michael Gray, and they had one child, Aubree, before Michael's unfortunate death, in which Denise became very bitter and cold. Aubree was seven at the time, and she was kind of alone from that point on. Denise taught her nothing other than cruelty, and Aubree never really learned to love because of this. Michael had always been softer than Denise, but now she was cruel and stone-hearted. Aubree moved out as soon as she earned enough money, and she now lives by herself in a tiny little shack, always working her fingers to the bone. Appearance Appearance Reflective black eyes and long, wavy red hair that ends in orange-to-yellow tips. She's tall and muscular, and knows how to wield an axe in a hundred different ways. Aub8.jpg Aub7.jpg Aub6.jpg Aub5.jpg Aub4.jpg Aub3.jpg Aub2.jpg Aub1.jpg Aub.jpg Possessions Possessions WIP Statistics Statistics Relationships Relationships Aaliyah Meyers Aaliyah Meyers Escort of District 12 (This Character Belongs to Jenna) Personality Personality Bright and peppy, she loves attention and color. She absolutely hates dirt and messes, is downright revolted by them, and therefore rather dislikes District 12. She's almost OCD, always trying to keep things impeccably clean. She speaks at the speed of light, and has a tendency to fly by people in her constant rush. She wears incredibly ridiculous clothes, almost always dresses; big, bouncy, flashy things with lots of bling and blair. |- | Other |- | |} History History She was born to Jarred and Izabel Meyers, two Capitol citizens, two years after her older sister Margaretta and two years before her younger brother Michel would be born. They were always a tight-knit family, even when the three of them all left for their own lives. Aaliyah became an escort, while Margaretta became a Gamekeeper, and Michel a shopowner. Appearance Appearance Escort 12.jpg Aaliyah.jpg Aaliyah1.jpg Possessions Possessions Relationships Relationships Category:Characters Category:HG